Minerva McGonagall
by RedLicorice
Summary: Minerva McGonagall: Wer ist sie? Wo kommt sie her? Wem ist sie begegnet? Wie wurde sie ein Animagus? In wen war sie verliebt? Wer waren ihre Eltern? Wer ihre Freunde? Was waren ihre Ziele? DIE GESCHICHTE EINER AUSSERGEWÖHNLICHEN HEXE
1. Prolog

Dies ist meine erste Story überhaupt, trotzdem hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt.

BTW: ich mag Reviews

Minerva McGonagall legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und spähte über ihre Brille hinweg in den Raum.

Es war der Raum des Schulleiters, dachte sie. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, dass es nun ihrer war. Jeder einzelne Quadratzentimeter dieses Raumes hatte soviel von Albus Persönlichkeit in sich aufgesogen, dass es nahezu unmöglich war, nicht an ihn zu denken.

In Minervas Augen glitzerten kleine Tränen wie funkelnde Diamanten. Immer, wenn sie sich zulange in diesem Raum befand, musste sie weinen. Was wäre, wenn Albus noch am Leben wäre? Was hätte er getan? Was hätte er ihr geraten? Hätte er einen Plan gehabt?

Energisch schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab und tupfte sich mit einem karierten Taschentuch die Augen ab. Wie schon so oft seit Albus tot war, betrachtete sie das Taschentuch, das er ihr zu ihrem fünfjährigen Lehrerjubiläum geschenkt hatte.

Sie musste lächeln, als sie an den Tag zurückdachte. Stolz darauf, endlich ein passendes Geschenk für die verschlossene Hauslehrerin gefunden zu haben, hatte er ihr das Taschentuch und ein dazu passendes Füllfederetui geschenkt. Dass die Farben vom völlig falschen Klan waren, hatte er entweder nicht gewusst oder sich nicht darum geschert.

Ja, Minerva McGonagall, du bist Schottin durch und durch, sagte sie sich.

Jetzt, wo Voldemort besiegt und sie Schulleiterin war, dachte sie öfter an ihre Kindheit zurück als in all den andern Jahren davor. So auch jetzt. Um nicht in der schmerzhaften Gegenwart verweilen zu müssen, erinnerte sie sich an eine etwas sorgenfreiere Zeit.

Minerva hatte die Arme auf das Fensterbrett gestützt und starrte hinaus auf das weite, unergründliche Meer. Schon damals hatte es sie fasziniert, diesen gewaltigen und geheimnisvollen Wogen beim Schäumen zuzusehen. Und das konnte sie lange. Lange, lange Zeit verbrachte sie auf dem zugigen Dachboden, dem einzigen Ort des großen Hauses, von dem man das Meer sehen konnte, starrte auf die grau-blauen Wellen und träumte.

Sie träumte von Liedern und Melodien, die ihr ihre Mutter immer vorgesungen hatte, von den Wellenmädchen, die im Wasser spielten, von ihrem Vater, von dem niemand wusste, was mit ihm war, …

Minerva, gerade einmal sieben Jahre alt, steckte ihre rote Nase in den stärker werdenden Wind. Der Dachboden besaß keine Fensterscheiben und auch im Winter pfiff der Wind ungehindert hinein. Die Böen fuhren in die schon entlaubten Büsche und Bäume, die hier, auf der Insel Skye ohnehin sehr rar waren. Traurig beobachtete sie, wie der Winterwind kleine weiße Schaumkronen auf dem Meer machte. Das wird einen Sturm geben, hatten die Fischer aus dem Dorf gesagt und waren nicht herausgefahren.

Ein Sturm tobte auch in Minervas Innerem. Wütend und traurig war sie, weil ihr Vater nicht zurück kommen würde. Nie wieder würde er ihr Geschichten erzählen, nie wieder würde er sie den Hügel hinauf tragen, nie wieder würde er ihr etwas über seine Abenteuer erzählen können.

Was ihre Mutter erklärt hatte, hatte Minerva nicht ganz verstanden. Es war etwas über böse Zauberer gewesen, gegen die Vater kämpfen musste. Vater hätte beinah gegen sie gewonnen, doch er hatte den Querschläger von hinten nicht bemerkt.

Was Minerva allerdings bemerkt hatte, waren die Tränen in den meerblauen Augen ihrer Mutter gewesen. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte sie gewusst, dass etwas Ernstes, etwas Wichtiges passiert war. Die Worte ihrer Mutter waren einfach an ihr vorbeigerauscht. Sie hatte sie nicht erfassen können. Zu unwirklich erschien ihr die Tatsache.

Für sie, einem Mädchen, das mit Zauberei aufgewachsen war, waren diese einfachen Worte unwirklich, so unwirklich wie für andere Magie.

So wenig, wie die Fischer aus dem Dorf mit Magie zu tun gehabt hatten, umso weniger hatte Minerva McGonagall bis jetzt mit dem Tod zu tun gehabt.

Eine Träne, in Aussehen und Farbe einem Kristall gleichend, rollte ihre rote Wange hinunter und wurde vom eisigen Wind fortgetragen.

Minerva war kalt und sie fror sich fast die Füße ab, doch sie blieb hier oben beim Anblick des tröstenden Meeres stehen. Sollte die Kälte des Winters ihre Trauer vereisen, ihre ungeweinten Tränen in kleine, zarte Schneeflocken verwandeln und mit ihnen eine weiße Hülle des Vergessens über Minerva legen.

Ein kräftiger Windstoß fuhr Minerva durch die geflochtenen dunklen Haare und für einen Moment vertrieb der Wind aus ihrem Kopf all die unerwünschten, schmerzhaften Emotionen, die Minerva einfroren und sie zur Statue werden ließen.

Kaum schwächte der Wind ab, waren all die Gedanken auch schon wieder da. Ihr Kopf drohte unter der Last dieser Gefühle zu bersten, wenn nun nicht jemand kam, der sie rettete.

„Mama!" wollte Minerva schreien, doch aus ihren blaugefrorenen Lippen kam nur ein kleines Flüstern.

„Mama!" wiederholte sie nur unmerklich lauter.

Nein! Nicht schon wieder diese Erinnerung! Herrschte sich McGonagall an und musste eine weitere Träne wegblinzeln. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht mehr an schöne Dinge erinnern?

Sie hatten den Sieg davon getragen, doch zu welchem Preis?


	2. Zaubererängste, Nixenträume

"Minni?" rief Minervas Mutter zu ihr hinauf.

„Ja?" rief Minerva zurück und verzog heimlich ihr Gesicht. Sie hasste den Spitznamen Minni.

Dann kam sie sich so klein und unwichtig vor und das mochte sie überhaupt nicht.

„Ich muss los, in die Stadt, zum Einkaufen. Ich bin bestimmt bald wieder da."

„Warte!" rief Minerva und rappelte sich von dem Schemel auf, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und aufs Meer starrte, und polterte vom Dachboden herunter.

„Ich muss dir doch noch tschüss sagen." Meinte Minerva leise und schlang ihre Arme um die Taille ihrer Mutter. Minervas Mutter trug seit dem Tod ihres Vaters nur noch schwarz, deprimierendes, dunkles unheimliches schwarz.

„Ja, Schatz. Ich bin doch nicht weit weg, ich fahre doch nur in die nächste Stadt."

„Ich weiß Mummy. Aber was ist, wenn dir was auf dem Weg passiert? Wenn der Bus die Klippen runter fällt oder du vom Blitz getroffen wirst oder die bö-bösen Zauberer wieder kommen?" schluchzte Minerva und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem dunklen Jackenstoff ihrer Mutter.

„Schatz … es ist nur bis in die nächste Stadt. Da kann mir nichts passieren."

„Kannst du nicht einfach hier im Dorf einkaufen? Das tun alle."

„Nein, Kleines, hier bekomme ich einfach nicht alle Sachen. Wir brauchen neue Schuhe, zumindest ich. Hier gibt es bloß ein winziges Lebensmittelgeschäft."

„Aber was ist wenn mir was passiert?"

„Dir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Aber Mummy …"

„Wenn du Angst hast, lauf runter ins Dorf zu Connor. Er wird schon auf dich aufpassen."

„Mummy …"

„Tschüss, Schatz."

Und damit schloss Mrs McGonagall die kleine windschiefe Tür und war aus Minervas Blick verschwunden. Warum hatte sie nicht gefragt, ob sie mitkommen durfte? Aber Mummy hätte nein gesagt, das wusste Minerva.

Sie würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte. Wenn nun gerade heute die bösen Zauberer kamen? Was sollte Minerva dann tun?

Sie musste sich verstecken, dann konnten sie die bösen Zauberer nicht finden.

Vorsichtig schlich Minerva über die Dielen und trat so leise auf, dass keine einzige knarrte. Jetzt konnten die bösen Zauberer sie nicht hören.

Sie drückte die eiserne Klinke der Flurtür hinunter und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als es laut knarzte.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und horchte angestrengt, ihre Augen wanderten durch den engen Raum.

Der Schatten da! Hatte er sich nicht gerade bewegt? Sie sah genauer hin, doch der Schatten rührte sich nicht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte sie, eine hektische Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Was war das? Die Zauberer? Zitternd wagte Minerva einen Blick nach links, doch da war nichts, nur die geöffnete Küchentür.

Mutig trat sie einen Schritt vorwärts, doch dann knackte es plötzlich irgendwo im Haus.

Minerva schnappte nach Luft. Sie waren doch da!

„Connor!" schrie sie, raste so schnell sie konnte zur Tür, riss sie auf und stolperte den Weg hinab zum Dorf.

Dabei verlor sie einen ihrer Hausschuhe, trat den andern auch noch weg und rannte barfuß weiter.

„Connor!" brüllte sie und hastete weiter. Kleine Steine stachen ihr schmerzhaft in die Füße und der starke Seewind pustete ihr die Haare ins Gesicht.

„Connor!" Beinahe wäre sie umgeknickt, fing sich im letzten Augenblick noch und rannte scharf um eine Kurve.

„Minerva! Was ist denn?" fragte die alte Lilly, die gerade Kräuter sammelte.

Wie gerne wäre sie stehen geblieben, wie gerne hätte sie sich in Lillys starke Arme geworfen, wie gerne hätte sie ihr alles erzählt, wie gerne hätte sie sich von ihr trösten lassen.

Aber Lilly konnte nicht gegen die bösen Zauberer kämpfen. Aber Connor konnte das, Connor war stark und schlau.

„Connor!"

Minerva rannte mit letzter Kraft über die größte und als einzige asphaltierte Straße, verwunderte Blicke folgten ihr. Sie schreckte Schafe und Schäfer aus ihrem Mittagsschlaf, störte Nachbarn in einem Gespräch.

„Connor!"

Minerva erreichte das Haus, in dem der große Fischer lebte. Wie üblich saß er draußen auf der Stufe, genoss die Sonne und schmauchte genüsslich seine Pfeife.

Als er aber bemerkt hatte, dass eine verzweifelte Minerva McGonagall auf ihn zugerannt kam, war er aufgesprungen und auf die Straße geeilt.

„Minerva! Was ist denn?" fragte er und breitete die Arme aus.

Ängstlich sprang Minerva hinein und kuschelte sich an den rauen Pullover.

„Minni, was hast du denn, meine arme Kleine?" fragte Connor und allein seine tiefe Stimme beruhigte Minerva schon ein wenig.

Sie schniefte ein wenig in seinen guten Pullover und der große Fischer wiegte die mittlerweile Neunjährige wie ein Baby in seinen starken Armen.

„Ah, Minni, beruhige dich ein wenig. Schhht, mo beag caileag.*"

„Connor", schniefte sie, „beschützt du mich vor den bösen Zauberern?"

„Aber natürlich, mo ceileir-eoin*."

„Connor, meinst du, sie haben Mummy gefunden?"

„Aber nein, natürlich nicht. Komm, jetzt setzen wir uns erstmal und trinken einen schönen Kakao. Was hältst du davon?"

Minervas Augen leuchteten auf. Sie liebte heißen Kakao, vor allem den von Connor.

Sie drückte Connor ganz fest und nickte eifrig.

Der Fischer setzte das kleine Mädchen ab und lief mit ihr an der Hand in sein kleines, schräges und windschiefes Haus.

„Muss ich jetzt nach Hause gehen, Connor?" fragte Minerva ängstlich. Das Mädchen hatte sich fest an die Hand des Fischers geklammert und wollte nicht mehr loslassen. Obwohl es noch helllichter Tag war, hatte sie Angst, wieder nach Hause gehen zu müssen.

„Willst du denn, Beaga*?" fragte Connor zurück. In seine Sprache mischten sich immer wieder gälische Wörter.

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann kannst du mir beim Fischen helfen."

„Ich darf mit dir rausfahren? Aufs Meer?"

„Ja, genau Minni."

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später waren die beiden weit rausgefahren, zu einem Ort, an dem viele Heringe sein sollten, meinte Connor.

Sie trieben über die flache See, während das Netz hinter ihnen her schleifte. Connors Boot, die Eoin, besaß einen lauten röhrenden Dieselmotor, der alle Fische verscheucht hätte.

Nun lehnten das Mädchen und der Fischer an der Reling und hielten Ausschau nach den silbernen Fischen.

„Da! Connor, da sind welche, oder?" rief Minerva aufgeregt und wollte schon zu dem Steuer rennen, um die Eoin* in Richtung des silbernen Schimmers zu lenken.

„Ah, Beaga, das ist nur ein Sonnenreflex."

Enttäuscht starrte Minerva wieder auf die silberne Stelle. Es bewegte sich doch! Sie sah genau, dass sich dort etwas hin und her wand, als wäre es gefangen.

„Connor, das ist kein Reflex oder so! Das ist ein Tier, sogar ein großes!"

Der Fischer strengte seine leicht kurzsichtigen Augen an, fixierte die silberne Stelle und meinte dann: „Hmm, vielleicht ist es ein Delfin, der sich in einem Fischernetz verfangen hat."

„Ein Delfin?" rief Minerva und beugte sich weiter vor, um das Ding besser sehen zu können.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht über Bord fällst." Mahnte Connor und machte sich auf in die Kajüte, um das Boot zu dem gefangenen Tier zu steuern.

Der schwerfällige Motor röhrte auf und das Fischerboot setzte sich tuckernd in Bewegung.

Minerva lief aufgeregt auf dem Deck hin und her, um die bestmöglichste Sicht zu haben.

Ein Delfin! Wie aufregend!

Schließlich hielt Connor das Boot an.

Gemeinsam blickten sie über die Reling auf das Wasser. In einem Gewirr von Algen, Treibholz und Fischernetzen sahen sie einen langen, beschuppten Schwanz panisch hin und her schlagen. Das Meer war an dieser Stelle so aufgewühlt, dass sie gar nicht erkennen konnten, was sich unter der Oberfläche verbarg.

Die Seile des Netzes hatten sich tief in das Fleisch des Wesens gegraben und das Wasser bekam langsam eine leicht blutrote Färbung.

„Hol den Delfin raus, hol ihn raus!" rief Minerva aufgeregt.

„Minni, das ist kein Delfin. Ich weiß nicht genau, was das ist."

„Aber es braucht Hilfe! Wir müssen es da raus holen!"

„Gut. Minni, hol das feinmaschige Netz aus der Kajüte, aber schnell!"

„Okay, Captain!"

Während Minerva loshastete und ihre nackten Füße auf das Deck klatschten, beugte sich Connor so tief er konnte über die Reling und griff nach dem Ende des Seils, das in seiner Nähe trieb.

Noch kam er nicht heran, und so beugte er sich weiter vor. Das kleine Boot neigte sich zur Seite und mit den Fingerspitzen bekam er das raue Seil zu fassen und zog es näher an sich heran. Ihm war klar, dass er damit das Wesen noch mehr verletzte, doch anders konnte er es nicht aus dem Wasser bekommen.

Und jetzt herein zu springen, während das Wesen verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien, war Selbstmord.

„Minni! Wo bleibt das Netz!" rief er und bemühte sich, das Seil nicht loszulassen.

Minerva kam angelaufen, das große Netz hinter sich her schleifend. Sie drückte es Connor in die freie Hand und beobachtete, was er nun tun würde.

Der Fischer warf einen Teil des Netzes ins Wasser, und zwar so, dass das Wesen darin hängen blieb. Dann zog er mit aller Kraft und siehe da: Das Wesen wurde langsam auf das Boot gezogen.

Keuchend legte er es auf Deck ab. Das Wesen zitterte und schien sich zu bemühen, keinen Muskel zu rühren.

Minerva und Connor begannen, es behutsam aus dem Netz und dem Treibgut zu befreien, das noch immer die Sicht auf dem Körper verdeckte.

Schließlich hatten sie es geschafft und Connor keuchte vor Erstaunen auf, als er sah, was er da vor sich hatte.

_Eine Meerjungfrau_

Ein Wesen aus Legenden und Sagen, das eigentlich nicht existieren dürfte. Staunend betrachtete Connor den langen, eleganten Schuppenschwanz und das lange, grünblonde Haar, das der Frau über den Rücken hing. Sie trug, wenn Connor sich nicht vertat, einen ihr viel zu engen Kinderpullover, auf dem man die Reste eines Teddybären-Drucks erkennen konnte.

Connor starrte ihr Gesicht an und als sie die Augen öffnete, erschrak er: In ihnen lag etwas so unmenschliches und befremdliches, das ihm schauderte. Doch er erkannte noch etwas in den Augen der Meerjungfrau: Die Angst vor ihm, vor Minerva, vor den Menschen.

„Wir tun dir nichts." Flüsterte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Du kannst uns vertrauen. Wir wollen dir helfen. Wir verbinden deine Wunden, damit du wieder schwimmen kannst."

„Meine Mama kann Medizin machen." Warf Minerva ein und berührte vorsichtig das Haar der Nixe. Diese zuckte zusammen.

Wenigstens schien sie an Land atmen zu können, dachte Connor.

Dann hob die Nixe zum sprechen an. Anstatt von Englisch oder Gälisch, den Sprachen, die Connor und Minerva verstanden, kamen aus ihrem Mund Laute, die an den Gesang von Walen erinnerte. Dabei blickte die Nixe Connor so flehentlich an, dass Connor sich fragte, was sie gesagt haben mochte.

„Wir werden uns um dich kümmern." Versprach er.

* * *

*

(schottisch-gälisch) mo beag caileag = mein kleines Mädchen

* (schottisch-gälisch) mo ceileir-eoin = mein Singvogel

* (schottisch-gälisch) Beaga = Kleine

* (schottisch-gälisch) Eoin = Vogel

Achtung! Für die Richtigkeit der gälischen Grammatik gebe ich keine Garantie! ;)


	3. Abschied von Vielen

_Ein neues Kapitel - nach langer Zeit ... Please R&R :)_

* * *

Minerva, mittlerweile elf Jahre alt, hockte auf einem großen Felsen, der aus dem Wasser ragte. Es war Sommer und Minerva saß allein in einem luftigen Rock und einer leichten Strickjacke auf dem Felsen und fröstelte leicht in dem hier immer währenden Wind. Ihre nackten Füße baumelten im Wasser und die Wellen spritzten sie nass. Alles in allem war es ungemütlich, doch hier war mit der einzige Platz, an dem sie zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit kommen konnte – egal ob Ebbe oder Flut – um mit ihrer Freundin zu plaudern, Shina.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Shina und stützte ihre Ellbogen interessiert auf dem Felsen auf.

Seit Minerva und Connor vor zwei Jahren die junge Nixe aus dem Fischernetz befreiten und sie wieder aufgepäppelt hatten, lernte Minerva von Shina die Sprache der Wassermenschen.

Denn die Nixe hatte sich nach ihrer Gesundung nicht einfach entfernt, sondern war immer wieder zu Minerva und Connor gekommen, um sich bei ihnen zu bedanken, sie zu sehen oder sie beim Arbeiten zu beobachten.

Irgendwann hatte sie begonnen, Minerva in ihrer Sprache zu unterrichten. Sie hatte es auch bei Connor versucht, doch dieser hatte sich als stur erwiesen und weigerte sich, noch eine dritte Sprache zu erlernen.

Und jetzt sprach Minerva nahezu fließend Meerisch.

„Ich hab einen Brief bekommen." Antwortete Minerva ihrer Freundin, die sich gerade aus dem Wasser hob und auf den Felsen hievte.

„Von wem denn?"

„Von einer Schule, da kann ich Zaubern lernen."

„Zaubern? Warum willst du zaubern lernen?"

„Hä? Weil meine Mama und auch mein Papa Zauberer sind."

„Du meinst waren." Erinnerte Shina mit dem für Wassermenschen üblichen Taktgefühl.

„Seit dein Vater tot ist, hat deine Mutter nicht mehr gezaubert, oder?"

„Ja, das ist schon wahr, aber ich will trotzdem dahin."

Shina starrte Minerva aus ihren wasserblauen Augen an.

„Und was ist mit mir?" fragte sie dann. „Ich kann dich dann nicht mehr sehen, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Beschämt schaute Minerva zu Boden. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Aber … aber du hast doch dann noch Connor!"

„Aber du bist doch meine beste Freundin!" rief Shina und Minerva konnte nicht beurteilen, ob die Tropfen auf Shinas Wange Tränen waren oder einfache Wassertropfen, die der Wind her geweht hatte.

„In dem Brief stand auch, dass ein unausgebildeter Zauberer eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft ist! Darum muss ich auch dahin gehen!"

Eine ganze Weile starrte die Nixe nur traurig auf das Wasser. Sie schien zu überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte, doch da war sich Minerva nicht sicher; es fiel ihr auch nach zwei Jahren Kontakt mit Shina schwer, die Mimik der Wassermenschen zu lesen.

„Wie heißt die Schule?" fragte Shina danach und ihre Stimme klang teilnahmslos.

„Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht genau, wo es liegt."

Ein leichter Schimmer – vielleicht des Erkennens oder auch der Wut – huschte über Shinas Gesicht.

„Nun, ich nehme an, du musst wohl gehen." Meinte Shina und ihre Stimme drückte rein gar nichts aus. War sie wütend? Oder traurig? Was dachte sie?

Es war schwer, mit einem nichtmenschlichen Wesen befreundet zu sein, fand Minerva, doch es störte sie nicht. Zumindest nicht bis jetzt. Jetzt hätte sie gerne gewusst, was Shina ihr raten würde, ob sie ihr die Angst vor dem Unbekannten nehmen könnte.

Eigentlich wollte Minerva gar nicht ihre Mutter, Connor, Shina und die Insel verlassen.

Alle liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und hatte Angst davor, dass sich hier etwas veränderte hatte, bis sie zurückkam.

„Geh schon." Meinte Shina leise und Minerva war sich fast sicher, dass die Stimme des Meermädchens leicht brüchig klang.

„Ich nehme an, du musst noch viel erledigen und vorbereiten."

Damit rutschte sie von dem Felsen herunter, ließ sich in das blaue Wasser gleiten und tauchte unter. Kurz bevor sie verschwand, peitschte sie mit ihren Flossen einmal kräftig auf das Wasser und spritzte Minerva nass. Es sah so aus, als wäre es Zufall gewesen, doch Minerva wusste, dass Shina das mit Absicht getan hatte.

Niedergeschlagen erhob sie sich und balancierte über den Felsen entlang auf das Ufer zu.

Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung landete sie auf Festland. Warum war Shina so wütend? Konnte sie nicht verstehen, wie wichtig ihr die Schule war? Dass es für sie absolut notwendig war, nach Hogwarts zu gehen?

Anscheinend nicht.

Mit nassem Rock rannte Minerva über die hügelige Insel, sie kam an Schafen vorbei, die in der Abendsonne grasten. Zwischen ihnen hindurch jagte Minerva wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh. Ihre Mutter wollte noch heute mit ihr nach London aufbrechen, um dort all ihre nötigen Schulsachen einzukaufen. Sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen, sonst würde ihre Mutter schimpfen.

Als Minerva daran dachte, verflog ihre Wut auf Shina schnell wieder und sie rannte ein wenig ausgelassener und ihre Schritte wurden federnder. Das harte Inselgras spürte sie zwar noch unter ihren Füßen, doch es störte sie nicht mehr.

Nach London! Sie würden nach London fahren! Sie war noch nie von Skye herunter gekommen und ihre ganze Welt war diese Insel. Immerhin war Skye die größte der Inneren Hebriden, doch auf einmal erschien ihr die Insel furchtbar klein und die Welt unglaublich groß.

Freudig riss sie die Holztür auf und stürmte in den Flur. Dort wartete ihre Mutter schon und blickte sie verärgert an.

„Minerva McGonagall, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst um Punkt sechs Uhr hier sein? Nun ist es schon zwanzig vor sieben!"

„Tut mir Leid, Mummy, aber ich musste …"

„Was war so wichtig, dass wir den Bus nach London verpasst haben?"

„Ich musste noch tschüss sagen."

Die Blicke ihrer Mutter taxierten ihren nassen Rock, ihre feuchte Strickjacke und die Gicht in ihren Haaren.

„Du warst schon wieder am Meer, oder?" fragte sie scharf.

„Mummy, wir leben auf einer Insel, da kommt man irgendwann nun mal ans Meer."

„Keine Ausflüchte. Du bist mit Connor rausgefahren, oder?"

„Äh … ja, bin ich."

„Du weißt dass ich das nicht möchte. Du weißt genau, dass meine Mutter mit einem Fischkutter untergegangen ist oder? Ich möchte nicht, dass sich das wiederholt, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Mummy. Mummy, wie kommen wir jetzt nach London?"

Ihre Mutter seufzte.

„Auf dem Kamin steht noch ein Päckchen Flohpulver. Lauf du schnell nach oben und zieh dir etwas anderes an. Und vergiss die Schuhe nicht! In London darfst du nicht barfuß herumlaufen!"

„Ja, Mummy!"

Minerva trampelte die Treppen hoch, währenddessen schleppte ihre Mutter den schweren Koffer ihrer Tochter zum Kamin. Durch ihren Aufenthalt in London würde er noch schwerer werden.

Kurz rechnete Mrs. McGonagall die Zeit durch. Heute Abend würden sie in der Winkelgasse ankommen, ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel mieten. Morgen würden sie den ganzen Tag einkaufen und übermorgen würde Minerva nach Hogwarts fahren.

Minerva McGonagall lächelte, als sie an ihre damalige Aufregung zurückdachte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, genau wie ihre Mutter und ihr Vater.

Stolz war sie damals gewesen und hatte sogar Connor davon erzählt, obwohl ihre Mutter ihr verboten hatte, ihm irgendetwas über Zauberer und Zauberei zu erzählen.

Minerva tat es trotzdem, denn Connor war ein guter Zuhörer, der ihr immer gute Ratschläge gab. Außerdem hatte er schon vor Minervas Geburt an Zauberei geglaubt, hatte er ihr anvertraut. Auch heute noch glaubte sie ihm das.

Minerva drehte den Stuhl um und blickte die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter an. Professor Dumbledores Bild hing an seinem Platz, doch der Rahmen war leer.

Minerva lächelte. Sie konnte ja immer noch mit Albus reden, obwohl es nicht dasselbe war.


End file.
